percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gods and Celebrities
Disclaimer This purely for entertainment purposes, no harm to be done. Athena and Demeter "Athena, what shall we do with this one?" Demeter asked, looking into a looking glass. "What are you looking at Demeter?" Athena asked and started walking over to Demeter. "I was told by Iris to watch this perfomer, Nicki Minaj" Demeter said frowning at the looking glass. "The "Beez in The Trap" girl? Oh I quite like her, Annabeth told me about her, saying she was horrible. But I like her" Athena said and started bopping along to "Super Bass". "I better get going Athena, I have to produce a new batch of "Espilon Wheeties"" Demeter said and left in a flurry off grain. Athena produced her own looking glass in her shield and watched the "Roman Reloaded" Tour and singing along to "Starships". Ares and Aphrodite Ares bring Aphrodite to the movies as a little romantic date. They get to the ticket booth "Two for Skyfall" Ares said but Aphrodite jutted in "Sweetie, I want to see "Ruby Sparks" it has Antonio Banderes! He is a good actor" Aphrodite said and swooned. "Yes, but Daniel Craig is my son. We need to see Skyfall. I want to see how he does in this film" Ares answered and was just about to buy tickets when Aphrodite said "If you want to see a film about weapons a secret agents. You take Athena to the movies. I however am the Goddess of Love and Beauty, and I see my son, Bradley Cooper is in a movie with Jennifer Lawrence, the Daughter of Thalia. Please Ares!" Aphrodite said. "Ugh fine, two for that Bradley Cooper movie please" and Aphrodite and Ares sit in a theatre and begin to watch the film. "My word, Bradley is both talented and good looking" Aphrodite said and Ares sat there in disgust. Zeus, Poseidon and Hera "He is getting too famous Zeus, we have to get Tyche to stop pulling her strings" Poseidon said. Zeus replied "No he is not too famous. Channing Tatum is just good at what he does". Hera butted in "He is a good actor...and stripper" Hera said smiling to herself "Hera, your a married woman. That's disgusting" Poseidon said and they started staring at eachother. Apollo and Artemis Artemis and Apollo are on a break from their duties and let Selene and Helios take over. They are walking through Madison Square Gardens and see a girl asleep in the bushes. "Oh my Zeus! Apollo look, the poor girl!" Artemis said, but the girl woke up with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand "Am...Am I? Do I look like P-Diddy yet? MICK JAGGER!" and she fell back in the bushes. "Apollo, keep walking...no RUN before she starts singing! It's Ke$ha, run!" and Apollo and Artemis legged it out of the park. Hermes (Featuring Hestia) Hermes is flying around New York delivering messages when George and Martha pipe up "My lord, your son has won the 200 Metre at the Olympic Games" the snakes said. "Excellent, send him a gift voucher for hot water bottles and a voucher for Del Toco". Hermes meets Hestia on the Highway. "Hello Hestia" Hermes said and sat down beside her. "Good day Hermes, any news?" Hestia said pulling cupcakes out of an easy-bake oven the size of a football. "Hahaha where did you get the oven?" Hermes asked laughing. "My mom got it for me for Christmas. It was nice of her, seeing as her AA meetings take up so much time I hardly get to see her. Hades got a car, Hera got a new dress, Poseidon got a pet goldfish and Demeter got a Yankee Candle. What about you?" Hestia asked looking happy as she iced her buns. "My son won a Gold Olympic Medal. My daughter is serving time in a morgue as a cleaner for theft, you know Lindsey Lohan I'm proud of her, and I have fallen arches in my feet" Hermes said, got a call and left Hestia baking a cake. Apollo, Dionysus and Hephaestus Dionysus and Hephaestus walk in on Apollo creating a new mortal child. "Apollo, what are you doing?" Hephaestus asked looking at Apollo, who had to look away because Hephaestus got angry when you looked at his wonky eye. "Making my child to be the best he can be, another performer" Apollo answered. "Can we see?" Dioysus said, sipping Chardoney. "Let's see. He can sing, he can dance and he has nice hair" Apollo called out. "The best he can be, Apollo? Give that device to me" Dionysus said and yanked the machine away from Apollo. After 15 minutes, Dionysus clicked enter and the child was born, much to Apollo's distaste. The child was implanted inside a woman who gave birth 9 months later. The child was named "Justin" the son of Mrs. Bieber. At the age of 15 he made his first single. The world was confused. This "Young boy" looked like a girl, sounded like a girl and talked like a girl. The world never took the child seriously. His only friends are Canadians. But Canadians don't count. Iris and Artemis Iris has been locked in her Temple for a few days and the Gods are getting annoyed that they can't message their friends and family through IMing. Artemis was given the task to try and see what Iris is planning. Artemis finds Iris on "The Edge of Humanity" holding a bag of cookies. "Hey Iris, what's up?" Artemis asked as she set her bow on the back of a Jackalope. "ARTEMIS! I FOUND IT" Iris screamed as she passed a cookie into Humanity. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Artemis barked, looking at the bag of cookies. "This is the source to make humans happier!" Iris said. But what they didn't know, is that those cookies were laced with toxic godly materials, known to humans as "Drugs". All the cookies ended up in the same place... Britney Spears' bathroom... crushed up... under locks of shaved hair. Demeter (Featuring Persephone) Demeter was harvesting her wheat fields in Olympus on her chariot which was being pulled by wind spirits. The chariot came to a halt when the wheels became loose and started to stiffen up. Persephone appeared in front of her mother and her dress changed from black to a white flowing dress, dotted with roses. She saw her mother under her chariot and feared the worse "MOTHER?!" she shouted and Demeter banged her head off the chariot and crawled out. "I need to get this fixed, Persephone" she responded and Persephone got an idea. "Isn't one of Apollo's son's on Pimp My Wheels with a bunch of Hephaestus' kids. Pull some strings. And saying that, a week later, she got Apollo's son, Xzibit to take get fixed. A few days later, Demeter went to pick it up. The chariot was now a Massey Ferguson tractor, it has built in Hi-Fi systems, tv monitors and built in iPod docking stations. Demeter fell in love with it and went back to harvesting her fields...(Harvesting some of Athena's Olive trees also) Apollo, Harmonia and Euterpe Harmonia and Euterpe were walking through the meadows on Olympus one day and came across Apollo sitting alone in deep thought. "Apollo, what seems to be the problem?" said Harmonia, taking a seat beside him. "My daughter" said Apollo and waved his hand. In a pool of water showed the image of a girl in her late 20's, shaking her ass and using vulgar language. "Apollo, why would she do this?" Harmonia asked. "It's...complicated" Apollo replied and Euterpe caught his hand. "One day, when this girls mother was pregnant... Tyche told me about the Arae wanting to get revenge on me" Apollo said and continued "They cursed the child to shame her father" he said and looked away. "Well. She's more talented than Zeus' daughter, Kesha" and Apollo made a sigh of relief. Category:Gods Category:Celebrities Category:Ersason219